Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current mobile data service may have a limited capacity such that the quality of service delivered to users during peak usage hours may be significantly lower than that delivered during non-peak usage hours.